


You Bet

by Paceus



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sixty-nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paceus/pseuds/Paceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bill still can't believe the things he can do with his twin. And now he can't believe Tom's suggestion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talya Firedancer (fyredancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyredancer/gifts).



> Written for fyredancer in [th_fanfic](http://community.livejournal.com/th_fanfic/)'s Secret Santa 2010 exchange. Thanks to Steinsgrrl for the wonderful beta!

The first suggestion was perfectly ordinary.

"Hey, you wanna bet they want to know where our name comes from?"

Bill didn't even really react to it. They'd had so many interviews during the past couple of weeks, and that question had come up so many times, he thought Tom was merely pointing out the fact that it was so common, it was almost a sure thing. But then Tom continued, and this time it was something really new.

"Wanna bet a blowjob?"

Bill felt his eyes widening frantically and he glanced around him, behind his shoulder and behind Tom with a quick flick of his head. Tom hadn't even lowered his voice!

" _What?_ "

Tom lifted his eyebrows, managing to look lewd without really trying. "If they ask why we're called Tokio Hotel, you-"

"Tom!" Bill hissed, mostly covering what Tom said next. "Someone could hear you!"

Bill peered over Tom's shoulder, scrutinising Georg and Natalie at the other end of the room. They didn't seem to pay any attention to the twins, and everyone else was outside in the hallway; Bill hoped Tom's voice didn't carry that far.

"No one heard anything," Tom said, reassuringly. Bill glared at him and Tom had the gall to laugh.

"Don't take chances like that." Bill's voice was sharp, but Tom kept grinning.

"If you didn't react like that, they'd think it was a joke even if they heard," Tom said.

Bill spluttered. "Maybe about something less-than-brotherly, but not _that_ ," he argued. "There are _some_ limits. We can't just do whatever and everyone will shrug and think we're just being... us."

Especially not when Bill got flushed and stuttery when Tom flirted with him. Tom had a point when he said Bill's reaction was revealing.

"Well..." Tom tilted his head a little to indicate that he didn't agree with Bill completely, but was going to let it go for now. "What do you say, then?"

Bill's heart jumped. He hadn't taken Tom's words seriously, too frightened that someone had noticed, that someone suspected something. "I say it's outrageous! I'm not going to do that!" he said heatedly.

But he could see that Tom was being serious: the bet was just a way of introducing the subject. Tom actually wanted to talk about Bill... blowing him. Bill felt his cheeks colouring.

"Why not?"

Tom sounded like he thought it was reasonable, like it wasn't a weird thought at all. Bill thought about himself down on his knees, in front of Tom, opening his fly and sucking. He felt weird – it was about power in ways he didn't like. He felt hot, too. Tom was watching him very closely.

"Because I'm not going to _do it_ for you," Bill said.

Bill was doing enough for Tom already; he had to be careful because he felt like there was no limit to what he'd do for him. He was so in love with Tom. He had to keep guard constantly because he noticed so often that he was thinking the world revolved around Tom, and it wouldn't do to let Tom notice that, too. So, no, he wasn't going to go down on his knees simply because Tom wanted him to.

Tom was still watching him, and something in his eyes made Bill shiver. Bill touched his lips. "You want that?"

"Yes. Definitely." Tom's answer was immediate, and his voice was low. Bill's lips tingled.

There was tension between them now, energy that came out of nowhere when they were together, close and looking at each other, no matter where they were and no matter what they were doing. It had been almost the same when they hadn't been together yet, but in some ways, it was worse now. Then it had been odd and scary and Bill had run away from it many times – they hadn't quite known what to do with it, and maybe Bill hadn't even quite known what it had been.

Bill glanced down before looking back at Tom. Tom was handsome and strong and a lot of other romance novel clichés, and when he looked at Bill intensely, like he did now, Bill's body reacted to it, whether he wanted it to or not. His blood rushed south and his nipples got hard.

Now the tension between them was something they both recognised and Bill knew exactly what it was, and that just made it stronger. They needed to be careful not to let it get out of hand when they're in public.

A blowjob was a suggestion Bill didn't know how to react to, though. He bit his lip. Bill wasn't very experienced – not experienced at all, in fact – and this was new territory for him, whereas for Tom, it was old hat. Bill wanted to be equal with Tom, and he wasn't sure he could be, not with this. And yet it was exciting, too: he liked it when Tom wanted him. He wasn't sure about doing things for Tom, but then again, doing things _to_ Tom... maybe making him react? Bill started to like the idea.

"Come on," Tom said and poked Bill in the arm. "If I lose then I'm going to be the one... you know."

"Oh," Bill said. He looked at Tom's mouth. He'd never thought about Tom sucking his dick, but the idea was not displeasing.

Tom licked his lips deliberately, and Bill looked Tom in the eye, a bit startled.

"Well?" Tom said.

Bill took a deep breath. He wanted to try it. It was something new, and since the chances were fifty-fifty...

"Wait, not with that question," Bill said. "It needs to be something else. They always ask that question."

"They do?" Tom put on an exaggeratedly innocent expression and Bill rolled his eyes.

"It should be something more arbitrary, like..."

"If they ask what we think about their country?" Tom supplied.

Bill shot him a look. "It should be something that we can't affect at all, so not a question," he decided. "Maybe a colour they're wearing?"

Tom shrugged. "Sure. What colour?"

Bill thought for a minute. "Red," he said. "If it's a woman."

"That's your random thing?" Tom asked as if to make sure. "So if it's a woman and she's wearing red, you win?"

Bill glanced around him again, reflexively. Tom shook his head but he was smiling. "And if she's not, you will... you know? Deal," he said. He extended a hand and Bill shook it, feeling ridiculous.

Then his heart started to pound. What had he agreed to?

***

They went to drink some water before the break was over, and Georg came to talk to them. "So, a night off," Georg said. "We're going to go out for drinks, get to know the city a little. You want to come with?"

Bill glanced at Tom. Tom had known it was their night off, and he'd clearly wanted more engaging entertainment than drinks. Knowing what they would probably be doing at that time released quite a few butterflies in Bill's belly.

"No, I... we want to be alone for a while," he told Georg. "Got to recharge since there's no show tonight."

Tom nodded and murmured his agreement. Bill couldn't resist telling Georg, "We're going to watch _The English Patient_ on DVD."

"Bill!" Tom looked pained.

Georg smirked, and Bill tried to make his eyes as big and round as possible. "But you said you wanted to... wait, didn't you want anyone to know?"

"He's lying," Tom said. Georg just laughed at him.

***

The woman who interviewed them wasn't wearing anything even remotely red. Bill should have remembered that it wasn't fashionable at this time of the year.

She didn't ask why they'd named the band 'Tokio Hotel.'

***

As soon as they entered their hotel room, Bill opened his mouth. "I need to talk about some things with you first."

Bill wanted to get it out before they touched, before Tom could put his hands on Bill's body and before Bill couldn't help but lean closer to nose Tom's skin and breathe in his scent that Bill could never get enough of. If they did that, Bill didn't know if there was any chance of stopping them. The magnetic, seductive attraction between them didn't exactly scare Bill, but at times like this it worried him a little that he'd do something he wasn't sure about.

"What about? Please make it quick, I've got something coming up that I'm don't want to put off." Tom grinned.

"Well, about that," Bill said.

Tom's expression turned more serious. "You don't want to do it?" he asked.

Bill grimaced. "Not exactly," he said, not wanting to put it so bluntly. "I'm just a little reluctant because I have... concerns."

Tom's expression was irritatingly neutral, and Bill couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not. "What kind of concerns?" Tom asked.

It was a good question. Bill just didn't know if he could answer it. He only had the vague image of being down on his knees that he disliked.

And he was also nervous. He'd never blown anyone and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it – take Tom's cock into his mouth. That wasn't really it, though. Tom would tell him if he did it wrong, and he would tell Tom if it was something that he simply couldn't do.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to do things without getting anything in return," Bill said, thinking out loud. "I don't want to be 'the girl.'"

"What? Bill, _girls_ are not like that," Tom said.

Bill frowned. Tom had been with girls, unlike Bill, so he could claim knowing girls better than Bill did. But the point wasn't what girls were actually like, it was about... stereotypes or archetypes or something like that, Bill didn't know what to call it but he _knew_ what he was talking about. People had been treating him like a stereotype half of his life.

Tom's experience with girls was a problem; he had the edge. Bill needed to do something about it, get some insider information, so he could use the girl card, too. He resolved to get to know Natalie better.

Bill hadn't said anything else, but Tom was watching him closely, and Bill could only guess he saw at least half of what Bill was thinking. "Hey, you've never got a blowjob, have you?" Tom asked.

Bill didn't exactly appreciate the reminder. "No," he said. Of course he hadn't – and of course Tom knew it.

"I'll give you one right after. Okay? You should know what it feels like."

"But you want me to go first," Bill said.

Tom shrugged. "Well, you did lose the bet..."

Bill crossed his arms. He wasn't even sure why, but he didn't like it. "I don't like it," he said. "It's not, I mean, what if you just take what you want and then you won't return the favour?"

Bill realised as he was speaking that he was being ridiculous. This was _Tom_ , and Tom would have never done that to him. He could trust Tom. And still there's a part of him that couldn't let go. Maybe it was because this was so new.

Tom seemed to think he was ridiculous, too; he had that expression that said Bill was nuts – but Tom was kind and patient and didn't say anything about it, except "I won't," in a pointed voice.

"Yeah," Bill said, acknowledging that it had been a dumb idea with a flick of his wrist, and they dismissed it.

Bill didn't think things through before talking about them to Tom – it was the opposite of what being twins was about, for them – and if they'd got hung up on everything Bill blurted out, there would never have been time to talk about anything else.

Bill sighed. "It's just that there's something that bothers me," he said, trying to express the niggling feeling in his chest with gestures. It didn't work, no surprise there, and then he had to cross his arms again as if to shield himself.

Tom was looking at him and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Really?' Bill shrugged with one shoulder. He couldn't explain this feeling but it was still there, and it was non-negotiable.

Tom looked away and pursed his lips, as if thinking rather than displeased, and Bill knew it was because he saw Bill's wishes as a starting point instead of as restrictions. Suddenly Bill felt weak with love. Tom was so good to him, and he was so lucky to have Tom. Why couldn't he get down on his knees for that, for Tom?

Again, Bill thought it was because this was so new. He hadn't really had time to think about blowjobs and what they meant; he wanted time to sort out his conflicting emotions first, because he wanted to do this right. Tom seemed to be ahead of him all the time, fantasising about things and sure about what he wanted, whereas Bill had been too caught up in learning how to be a rock star, he guessed, to think about sex. When they had had sex for the first time he'd been so turned on and still so uncertain about what he wanted that he'd felt like he'd just explode with lust before finding release.

Bill shifted. He remembered his confusion well, and also how desperate he'd felt, kissing Tom hungrily and aching, making little overwhelmed noises until Tom had pinned him against the wall. Being trapped between the solid wall and Tom's body had been a relief, narrowing his options down to clinging to Tom and rubbing against him in an attempt to quench the fire inside him.

Bill shifted again, turning his head away from Tom. Remembering their mad urgency was turning him on, and he didn't want Tom to see how distracted he was.

"All right," Tom said. Bill straightened his shoulders to remind his body to behave, and looked at Tom to see what he thought.

"How about," Tom said, "we do it together, at the same time. You know, sixty-nine."

Bill hesitated. "How?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"We lie on the bed and face each other, but not like this-" Tom held his hands up, fingertips almost touching, "like this." He turned his hands to show what he meant. "I've never tried it," he added, sounding interested.

"Hmm," Bill said noncommittally.

Tom stepped closer to him, nudging his elbow. "What do you say? That way, no one could bail." Tom's eyes crinkled with humour, and Bill smiled despite himself.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. He leaned closer to Tom and immediately, Tom leaned too, so that their arms touched. Tom looked so affectionate and confident, and it was making Bill feel less conflicted. Way less. "Okay," he agreed.

Tom broke into a sunny smile. He was really looking forward to it, Bill realised. "Okay, good," Tom said. He leaned forward to brush his cheek against Bill's, then kissed him. "You girl," he said, teasing, and Bill huffed – surprised... but then again, not really.

"Tom," he complained, but when Tom kissed him again, Bill kissed back.

When they stopped, Tom was breathless. "You wanted to _talk_ about it," he said, anyway, and as if that had been a crime.

"So?" Bill slid his fingertips down Tom's cheeks, distracted by how warm Tom's skin was.

"So if you had _concerns_ , why did you agree to the bet in the first place?" Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I'd win," Bill admitted. "I got greedy."

Tom shook his head. "And if you had won, you would have made me do it," he said, but he sounded amused. "Typical."

Then they kissed some more, and Bill ran his fingertips up and down Tom's face, delighted that he could touch him any way he wanted. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of that.

Tom pulled him close and Bill slipped his hands around his waist, starting to pull Tom's shirt up. It was a long project, so he liked to start early.

Tom nipped Bill's upper lip. "Do you want to shower first?" he asked.

"Yes," Bill said decisively. He reached the hem of Tom's shirt at last and pushed his hand under it, searching for skin.

"And then we..." Tom said. "Mmm."

Bill had found Tom's smooth, hot back and pressed his palm against it. "Yeah," he said.

"So you're all right with it?" Tom checked.

Bill's heart did a little somersault at the idea that they were really going to do it, but he was comfortable with it, much more than he had been before. "Yeah, when it's at the same time," he said.

"You know we can stop any time, right?" Tom asked.

Bill rolled his eyes, but only a little, because he liked that Tom made sure he knew that. "I know," he said, and reached to give Tom yet another kiss. Kissing was one of those thing he would never grow tired of, and something he was definitely going to enjoy, even if he was a little nervous.

Bill slid his tongue between Tom's lips, and Tom moaned, so Bill licked at the inside of his mouth some more. Tom was panting when he stopped. Bill made the connection between kissing and oral sex. "Are you thinking about it?" he asked and Tom nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for some time," he said.

"My mouth-" Bill whispered.

"Yeah," Tom interrupted, his voice rough. Bill kissed him again, unable to help himself, and then he thought about what Tom was thinking about when they kissed, and how hot it was making Tom. He had to stop and moan and shiver.

"Let's get naked," Bill said. He moaned again and pushed his hand up Tom's back, sliding it against fever-hot skin. He was suddenly so on edge that he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Shower first," Tom reminded him. "And then we do it."

Bill agreed to it mostly to make sure that he was calm enough to be able to do it properly, and they took separate showers. When Bill came back to the room from his, Tom was sitting on the bed, wearing a bathrobe that he shed as soon as he saw Bill.

He was hard. Bill felt speechless; usually he was a little startled, still, by the reality of a naked Tom in his proximity, but sometimes the reality was too deliciously arousing to spare emotions on anything else.

He stared.

"Come here?" Tom said, managing to make it a sweet, almost shy question.

Bill discarded his towel haphazardly on the floor. He walked right into Tom's embrace, putting his hands on Tom's chest and sliding them down his stomach. He didn't know what to say – 'I love you naked' sounded so cheesy and 'So much skin' sounded dumb.

Tom chuckled. "It's so rare to see you struck silent," he remarked.

Bill stuck his tongue out. "I can be silent," he said. He wanted to disabuse Tom of any notion that Tom's body was what cleared his head of words, but he couldn't find a way to say that without attracting attention to the fact that it was true. "Let's go to bed," he said, instead.

"Yeah," Tom said eagerly, but then he kissed Bill, and they forgot all about the bed. Bill touched Tom everywhere he could reach: Tom's shoulders, his arms, his ribs. His hands craved that, and it was such a pleasure to have Tom's body under his palms. They kissed hungrily and Tom slipped a hand between them to jack Bill until he was fully hard.

Tom's hand felt so good on his cock that Bill arched his back before he knew it, pushing his hips against Tom's body. "Well?" he said, breathless but feigning indifference. "Do you want me to suck it or not?"

Tom moaned and closed his eyes briefly. "You're going to suck it so good after that," he warned.

"So are you," Bill said. He laughed a little, feeling exhilarated with Tom's closeness and being able to say so – that Tom was going to suck him, too.

They arranged themselves on the bed, facing each other's crotches. Tom smelled mildly spicy, and it wasn't bad at all. Actually it made Bill's mouth water a bit. But then, he'd always liked how Tom smelled, if not down here, exactly. Tom took Bill's dick in his hand and Bill did the same for him. The angle was different, but this part they'd done before.

Tom petted Bill's stomach and he shivered. "That tickles!"

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Tom asked.

"I'm ticklish!" Bill defended himself, but Tom didn't seem convinced.

"Uh-huh," he said. "Okay. Watch your teeth."

It was like he was ready to dive in just like that, while Bill was still a bit nervous. "Why are you so relaxed? You've never done this, have you?" He sounded accusing.

"Nah, but it can't be too difficult," Tom said, no nerves in his voice at all. It was so unfair; Bill was fidgety and tense.

"Let's do it at the same time, okay?"

Bill felt calmed by that. They were doing it together. "Okay."

"One, two, three," Tom counted – and then the teasing, hot breath on his cock turned into wet heat, a slick mouth. Bill made a sound and hurried to match Tom, pressing his mouth awkwardly against the side of Tom's cock.

Bill licked at it because he wanted to taste it, and it didn't taste bad. He guided the head into his mouth and pulled the foreskin back. Tom already had the tip of his cock in his mouth and it was hot and amazing.

Bill was careful with his teeth like Tom had told him to be; he sealed his lips tightly around the shaft and sucked experimentally. Tom made a sound that Bill could feel with his cock, and he made his own muffled sound, too.

It was so much all at once, and everything happened so fast: the sensations of Tom's mouth and his hand around Bill's cock were lovely but making Bill feel vulnerable and overwhelmed. He kept wanting to put his hand down to Tom's face to assure himself that he had some control over what Tom was doing. But there was no time and he didn't have hands to spare, not to mention his concentration, because he also felt that he should have been focusing on pleasuring Tom.

He sucked some more and panicked for a moment because he didn't know what to _do_ , but then he told himself to take it easy and go as slow as he liked.

It felt like Tom was going at it with enthusiasm, taking Bill deep into his mouth and jacking him at the same time with his fingers, and Bill wanted to just stop and pant and _feel_ , but he knew he needed to return the favour. He'd been the one who'd talked about that, after all.

Bill experimented, taking Tom deeper into his mouth, licking at the head of his cock, pushing it against the roof of his mouth. It was surprisingly difficult to avoid contact with his teeth, but he was extra careful; having his dick in Tom's mouth was a great incentive. Not that Tom was doing anything that hurt Bill even the slightest, quite the opposite, but he was still a little worried.

He didn't know if it was because Tom was making him feel so fantastic by sliding spit-slick lips against his dick but he was actually enjoying having Tom's cock in his mouth. It was _pleasing_ , so hot and hard, thrumming with life against his lips and his tongue. He moaned around it; it felt good to have his mouth so full. He liked it especially against his tongue, and he slid his tongue up and down the shaft and swirled it around the head. He wanted to _love_ Tom's cock with his tongue, he wanted to make it feel so good.

Tom made an appreciative sound that vibrated against Bill's flesh, and he was petting Bill's hip and his thigh. Everything was blurring in Bill's mind. He couldn't see what Tom was doing and when he had to focus on what he was doing himself, he couldn't tell strokes and licks apart. He just knew that Tom was keeping his cock in his lovely, lively mouth and sliding his hand on Bill's skin, making Bill feel loved and cared for and so hot he was about to break off and wail in sweet ecstasy, possibly then fucking his cock into Tom's mouth until he came.

Bill pulled his head back and covered Tom's cock with his fist, panting and trembling. He barely registered that his lips and chin were wet with saliva. "Faster," he croaked before he even knew what he was saying. "That feels so incredibly good," he said and moaned.

Tom sucked him for one last time before looking down at him. "Why did you stop?"

Bill blinked. Then he remembered what he'd been meaning to say in the first place. "Am I doing all right? I just wanted to know," he explained.

Tom moaned. "You're doing... god," he said. "It's good, just don't stop, okay?"

"Sorry," Bill said. He could feel his brain clearing now that Tom wasn't making it leak out of his ears anymore. Mutual favours, he reminded himself and sought Tom's cock into his mouth again. It slid between his lips like it belonged there, and Bill couldn't help but welcome it with a small, urgent noise. He could hear Tom groan "Yeah," before Tom enveloped his cock with lovely warmth, and Bill understood his sentiment perfectly.

Coordinating suction and moving his head up and down was easier now that he'd had some practice, and Bill followed Tom's example by touching him elsewhere, too. He stroked Tom's thighs, running his nails up and down them, feeling goosebumps on the skin while Tom shivered. He angled his head to the side and put his hand on Tom's balls, massaging them softly. Tom made an unintelligible sound and squeezed Bill's hip, so Bill thought he liked it. It made Bill glow to know that he was making Tom feel good.

Bill had calmed down when they'd stopped for a while, but when Tom started to suck him again, he was back on the brink of coming in a matter of seconds. Usually when it felt this good, they were lying face to face in bed and Tom was pulling at Bill's cock like that was what he was meant to do with his life and sparks were shooting inside Bill's eyelids and he wanted to writhe and scream. Now he couldn't move much so as not to dislodge them both, and he couldn't cry out or bite his lip in order to _stop_ from shouting. The only possible way to express how he was feeling was to channel it into sucking Tom's cock and rubbing it with his tongue.

Tom was moving faster, exactly the way Bill wanted, and Bill let out a muffled whine in appreciation. Tom's hips jerked and he moaned, opening his mouth and breathing hot air on Bill's cock before clamping his lips shut around it again, and Bill's cock _ached_ , his balls tightening. They were like a loop of forever repeating and intensifying reactions, Tom's mouth on Bill and Bill's mouth on Tom. They were doing this _together_ , making each other feel deliriously good, and Bill didn't want it to stop. He felt greedy, like he wanted Tom's cock in his mouth every day, his hard, hot, red flesh that was rightfully Bill's, and Tom's eager mouth on him. Bill realised, startled, that maybe Tom had brought the idea of a blowjob up because he had wanted to suck Bill, and then Bill was coming in Tom's hot, silky mouth, cradling Tom's balls and sucking his cock as powerfully as he ever could while spurting come in blissful pulses for Tom to swallow.

Tom kept Bill in his mouth until Bill was done, then released his cock with a smacking sound like a kiss. Tom was panting like he'd run a mile; he fumbled at Bill's side and petted him. Bill felt high with endorphins, basking in afterglow and Tom's touch. He was still focusing intensely on sucking Tom cock, moving his head minutely and pulling at the base with his fingers.

"Oh, god," Tom said. His voice was so weak, Bill would have grinned if he could have. As it was, he closed his eyes, his heart swelling with immense happiness.

"Yes, like that, you're so good," Tom said. He reached to stroke Bill's shoulder, his fingertips grazing Bill's neck. "Oh fuck," he moaned, in a quiet voice, like was speaking to himself. "I'm gonna... you don't have to swallow," he said, but Bill had no intention of not swallowing. Swallowing was part of the deal, wasn't it? He made an emphatic, stubborn noise to underline this, and Tom gasped and tensed and came in his mouth.

Despite feeling that this was what should have happened, Bill was a bit startled. He pulled back so that it didn't hit his throat so much but kept sucking and swallowing. It was hot and tasted weird and Bill loved it. He felt accomplished; it felt like a prize that Tom had come in his mouth.

Then Tom's legs jumped against Bill's hand and Tom was sitting up, cupping Bill's chin. "That's enough," he said, and Bill pulled back. Tom looked at him almost lovingly until he looked down at Bill's mouth, and his expression changed. "You look-"

Bill wondered if Tom disapproved of him; he guessed his lips were swollen and red. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Like what?"

Tom shook his head. "Thank you," he said. He manoeuvred himself around until he could lean down and kiss Bill.

"Oh," Bill said, surprised and pleased.

"That was amazing," Tom said. He had that loving look in his eyes again.

"You, too," Bill said. "You were amazing." On impulse, he kissed Tom and put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Suddenly he felt like it was of utmost importance that they were as close to each other as possible; it was a magnetic pull. Tom cooperated beautifully, settling down on the bed and putting his arms around Bill.

Bill could still taste himself faintly on Tom's tongue and he started to feel shy. He broke the kiss and hid his face against Tom's neck, squeezing Tom against himself. "I really liked that," he confessed.

"I kind of guessed," Tom deadpanned, and Bill giggled.

"No, I mean I really liked that we did it at the same time. It felt right."

"Mmm," Tom said. Bill couldn't tell if Tom was agreeing or if he was rolling his eyes at Bill, thinking he was daft. It didn't matter, anyway. Tom slid his hands down Bill's naked back, caressing softly, and Bill felt shy again – it was overwhelming to be naked and close like this with his gorgeous twin, especially after what they'd done, so intimate and fantastic.

"We have fantastic sex," Bill said, quickly, before he lost nerve.

Tom let out a surprised laugh. "We do," he said.

"I'm glad you suggested it," Bill said and turned his head to give Tom a kiss. "We could do it again sometime, or what do you think?"

Tom kissed him back. "We can do it later tonight, if you want to," he promised.


End file.
